A Song of Life
by MixtressMuzic
Summary: AU starting in 1905. Anna is grateful for her new job at Downton, but her passion for dancing and music lead her to a fateful night at a cabaret.


After months of thinking and researching for this, I finally finished the first chapter! Links for songs/info are on my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

_Spring 1905_

The old car came to a shuddering stop on the rough gravel. She opened the door with a creak and stepped out with natural grace, staring in wonder at the grandeur of the astounding building. Downton Abbey. She smiled and picked up her bags. This would be her new home! Having gone through an interview earlier in the week, with the rigid butler Mr. Carson, she was starting her first day today. She made her way to the servants entrance; strutting along, side stepping certain stones, and swaying her hips slightly to a nostalgic melody. As she rounded the corner, the stench of tobacco hit her and she caught sight of a surly looking woman: the source of the foul odor. She supposed she would have to get used to the smell.

"Hello!" She smiled at the older woman. The woman just gave her a disdainful look and turned away, taking another drag. She sighed, walked over to the door and knocked. Hopefully the other staff would be more welcoming. Her nerves suddenly started to falter. Would she do well here? Could she send enough money home to help her parents and siblings? The woman sniffed, startling her out of her reverie. She knocked again, this time hearing footsteps and a clinking sound approaching. The door opened to reveal an older women with a kind face.

"Hello, you must be Anna Smith. Please come in and acquaint yourself with the rest of the staff!" She addressed her in a sharp but gentle Scottish accent. She stepped aside to let Anna walk in. "I'm Mrs. Hughes, the housekeeper. You'll be working under me." She said firmly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Hughes!" Anna smiled tentatively, put down her case and shook Mrs. Hughes' hand. She glanced back out into the yard towards the rude woman. "Have I unintentionally offended her?" She quietly asked Mrs. Hughes.

"Oh, don't pay O'Brien any heed. She's incorrigible. Just try not to get on her bad side."

"There's a good side?"

Mrs. Hughes just shook her head and smiled at her. "I think you'll do well here Miss Smith. Now come along, I'll show you to your room first."

She lead Anna down the corridor while others ran about with their duties. A loud crash was heard, startling Anna so badly that she slammed into the wall. Indistinct yelling was followed shortly after. She quickly looked ahead to see Mrs. Hughes completely unfazed, starting to walk up the stairs. She peered around, embarrassed, to see if anyone had seen her blunder. Seeing no one, she quickly pulled herself together and flitted back to Mrs. Hughes. They went up several flights of stairs, down a quiet corridor, and stopping in front of a white door at the end.

"Well, here is your room. You'll be sharing once the other housemaid, Gwen Dawson, gets here later this week." She stated while Anna looked around in fascination.

"Don't worry you'll get used to all the little quirks of working here, Anna. I'll let you get settled. Once a gong sounds, then you can come down for dinner and start your work." She explained then hurried down the corridor.

Anna went over to the small bed, opened her suitcase, and began to unpack. She moved a shirt to the side and carefully picked up a frame depicting an older man and woman next to a tall blond haired boy and a little girl in his arms with darker blond curls. She sighed wistfully and set it on the small dressing table beside her bed. She threw another garment onto her bed to reveal an envelope. She grasped it lightly and pulled out a brand new record that read 'Home, Sweet Home sung by Nellie Melba'. She sat down on her bed, tracing her fingers along the tiny grooves in the disc.

Her parents and herself had gone into town a week before Anna had to leave for Downton, promising something special. They led Anna to her favorite little music shop and she had spent a good while debating on what she should get with the small savings of her parents and her own funds. Going through the small records she came upon the familiar tune that she often found her father singing when he got home from work. Upon seeing the vinyl her father smiled and immediately went to pay for it. She had tried to give him what money she had but he declined. He pointed to a small, black Victor Talking Machine on one of the shelves. 'You save up for one of those and once you have enough, make sure to come visit and we'll listen to the record for the first time together.' he said gruffly and put his hands in his pockets. She had surprised him by hugging him on the spot. 'Thank you so much, Dad.' She left the shop with her parents, holding her first phonograph record.

The loud rumble of a gong shook Anna from her musing. She wiped her tears away and caught sight of her new uniform hanging on the door. She got up, pulled her old dress over her head, hung it up in her new closet, and pulled the starch black uniform on. Looking into the mirror on the dressing table Anna shook herself, put on a brave face, and turned to meet her new life with confidence.

* * *

Anna walked into the expansive library with a rag, duster, and bucket of water in tow. She set to work dusting all the surfaces first. It had been two weeks since she began. Gwen had arrived three days after her, and they had gotten along famously. They often worked side by side, learning the ropes together. Today she had been sent to clean the library on her own as the family was coming home from the season tomorrow morning. She went through the shelves dusting off any books that needed it, tapping her foot as she went. Reaching up she found she couldn't reach the top shelf. She turned on her toes, strode to the nearest chair and dragged it over. She hopped up and began humming Für Elise by Beethoven, swaying as she worked. Gwen walked in to help Anna but stopped when she saw her and hid behind the door, watching through the crack. Anna turned around on the chair and looked about the room. While humming one of the peaks in the piece she leapt off the chair, turned her body mid-air and landed gracefully on her toes facing the chair and shelves again. She rose out of her stance and walked over to bucket whilst changing her tune to Vivaldi's "Spring". She dunked the rag into soapy water and wrung it out. She pranced around the room, cleaning armrests, tables and desks. Anna lost herself in the pinnacle of the tune and the feeling of freedom that came with dancing. She saw Gwen's flash of red hair through a pirouette and immediately halted, but she tripped over her feet and fell backwards onto a couch. She looked up and saw Gwen trying not to laugh.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Anna stuttered, completely embarrassed.

"I was coming to help you out, but stayed for the performance!" She giggled.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" She pleaded, getting up from the couch.

"Now, why would I ever do that? There's no need to be so flustered. Anna, you were amazing! When did you start dancing?"

"Oh, I was just fooling around! It can't have been that good!"

"Anna, If I tried to do what you did off that chair you'd be peeling me off the floor! I would have never thought I'd see you of all people dancing while working! Who did you learn from?"

"Well, probably starting from my Mum, but I remember going to a village dance one time. I was sitting on the sidelines watching my mum dance with her friends, then I saw this incredibly beautiful foreign woman dancing around the room. She was wearing a crimson red dress with one strap flowing down her body with it billowing down around her at her knees. It twirled around her as she danced so... exotically. From then on, whenever I got home from school I ran to the woods and practiced till my feet were sore."

"That's incredible!" Gwen exclaimed and grabbed her hands. "Oh, Anna you should come to London with me on our next half-day. There's a place I've been wanting to go to but haven't because I didn't want to go alone. I didn't know if it would be something you'd enjoy so I haven't asked till now!"

"I don't know Gwen..." Anna said dubiously.

"Oh, come on! For once ,let's go have fun! I can tell you haven't for far too long." Gwen pleaded.

"Fine. But just this once!" Anna sighed in defeat and went over to the rag on the floor, kicking it up into her hands. "What is this place?"

"I'm not telling you til we get there." Gwen smirked and turned to move the chairs and tables back into order.

"Gwen! Tell me!" Anna insisted, putting her hand on her hip.

"Absolutely not! It'll make it that much more exciting when we arrive." Gwen laughed.

"Oh for gods sake..."

* * *

Everyone was woken early the next morning. O'Brien had quite a lot to say at the breakfast table, as usual. The rest were just too bleary-eyed to care. Anna lifted her tea to drink but a yawn interrupted. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to block out O'Brien's callous voice. Mr. Carson appeared, making everyone stand and silencing O'Brien.

"Well, the family is on their way. The train has just arrived at the station and the chauffeur is bringing them home. Thomas, I know we have yet to find another footman so you will have to shoulder any duties that turn up. Mrs. Hughes, Anna, Gwen, and O'Brien will come up to greet the family immediately. The rest of you will go set the table just in case they will want something. Now finish up and get going!" He instructed in his deep, commanding voice and promptly left the room.

Anna got up from the table, pushed her chair in and followed Gwen up the stairs. "Don't fall asleep standing up meeting the family for the first time, Anna." Gwen teased.

"Should have gotten to sleep earlier!" O'Brien remarked snidely from behind her.

"We'll have none of that now, O'Brien!" Mrs. Hughes snapped.

They walked through the house, Thomas opened the front doors, and they lined up outside the door. After a few minutes, they could hear a motor approaching. Anna stifled a yawn and stood up straighter as the car came into view. The car pulled parallel to the front door and the doors opened. First a largely built man in a fine suit stepped out and turned back to take the hand of a fine woman who smiled at his gesture, whom Anna assumed was the Lord and Lady. As he helped her out, a young girl with thick brown hair, probably around 9 years old, ran out and straight past the servants. Anna smiled slightly at the girl's excitement to be home.

"Welcome back, Lord and Lady Grantham" Carson bowed slightly.

"Good to be back, Carson!" Lord Grantham said lively and shook Carson's hand fondly. They smiled at the servants and walked into the house. O'Brien went over to the car, took Lady Grantham's bag from Thomas and followed them in. Anna heard bickering coming from the car. A blond girl, probably 11 or 12 years old, cried out and fell from the car as if pushed. Anna had to stop herself from immediately rushing over to help, but thankfully Mrs. Hughes went forward. A slightly older girl, with a defined jawline, shiny dark hair, and a bold look to her with a smug smile plastered onto her face, stepped out of the car. Anna smiled upon seeing her childhood friend.

"Now Lady Mary..." Mrs. Hughes said sternly as she helped the young girl up.

"What?" Mary said airily. From the side Anna thought she heard Mr. Carson chuckle quietly for the first time. She glanced over and sees him smiling warmly.

"Please try being nicer to Lady Edith." Mrs. Hughes requested and led a crying Edith into the house. Mr. Carson stood at the door waiting for Mary to enter but instead she stopped in front of Anna and Gwen.

"Go on in, Carson." Mary insisted. He nodded and entered the Abbey.

"So, you're finally going to live with me, Anna! Haven't seen you in 4 or 5 years! You've changed quite a bit." Mary stated casually.

"I think you've changed more than me, Lady Mary. Never thought you'd grow taller than me." Anna replied.

"Even though you're older than me, you're still short." Mary laughed. A genuine smile lit both the girls faces at seeing each other again.

Gwen looked on in surprise. Mary noticed and explained. "Oh, Anna and I used to play in the village together as children. What's your name?"

"It's Gwen, M'Lady."

"Nice to meet you. So what do you two do in your free time?" Mary asked, honestly curious.

At this, Gwen glanced at Anna and snickered. Anna moved her foot slightly to step on Gwen' Mary's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Well, I used to style my sister's hair before arriving here." Anna said quickly thinking of something she had done that wouldn't raise questions.

"I was just going to school til' our farm started to run out of money, M'Lady." Gwen added.

"Interesting. Anna, you should look at some of the current styles and try one out on me sometime. Who knows, maybe you'll be promoted one day." Mary remarked.

Anna nodded. "I'd like that."

"Well, I must be getting on. I'll talk to my father about it later." Mary said and walked to the door.

"Welcome home, M'Lady." They both chimed in unison. They could see her smile as she stepped into the Abbey.

* * *

For the first time in Anna's life, she was excited to wake up. All of Gwen's talk had her all worked up. There was a spring in her step as she went about her morning chores. Gwen was equally as animated. It was their half-day and they had decided to take it after lunch. Anna had almost knocked over a giant vase of flowers in her haste, but thankfully Gwen was behind her. They snickered and went about their work with more care. When lunch finally arrived they could barely sit still at the table. O'Brien certainly noticed their enthusiasm and Mrs. Hughes shot them warning glances more than once. As soon as Anna was done, she gathered up her dishes and ran them to the kitchen, Gwen following shortly after. They ran up the stairs giggling. Once in the room Anna opened the closet to reveal their dresses. Earlier in the week Anna had gone to the local seamstress with the blue dress she had come to Downton in and her few left-over wages. Luckily, the seamstress was a kind old woman who took a liking to Anna and offered to use the fabric of her old dress to make a new one instead of selling. She even took Anna's measurements and used the wages as payment to alter it into something more suitable to wear out. She had completely taken it apart and fashioned it into a stunning dress with small straps, slightly sinking neckline, curving waist, then flowing straight down with a slanted cut for the hem that would show part of her right foot. The woman had done a magnificent job and stayed within what counted as proper. Gwen had brought her dark green dress that her mother had made her a few years back when they had attended a wedding. She had brought it to the same seamstress after Anna showed Gwen her finished dress. Now, it looked quite similar to Anna's, with somewhat larger straps, a V neckline, curved waist, then flowing down with the hem touching the ground. They quickly changed out of their uniforms, put on looser corsets, and slipped the dresses on. With Anna's slight build and Gwen's tall frame they were beyond compare. They covered up with their normal outer jackets and headed down the stairs. They walked as innocently as possible through the corridor, past the kitchen and staff table, then finally out the door. When they were out of the courtyard Anna laughed as Gwen breathed out in relief.

"I can't believe no one asked about what we were up to or tried to stop us!" Gwen marveled.

"I can! We've done nothing to let their trust in us waver. And we're not like O'Brien!" Anna joked as they made their way down the path that would lead them to the Downton train station.

"This is going to be so much fun, Anna!" Gwen exclaimed.

"So you're still not going to tell me what this 'so much fun' place is?" Anna asked yet again.

"Nope!" Gwen grinned.

Anna sighed dramatically and kicked a stone. They continued down the long stretch of path silently. Anna started humming, then gradually started to sing quietly. Gwen smiled as she listened.

"There's a time in each year that we always hold dear, Good oooold summertime. With the birds and the trees and sweet scented breezes,"

"Good old summertime!" Gwen joined in, surprising Anna. "Don't stop!" Gwen laughed. Anna looked down and swished her dress around self-consciously, glanced around then started them off again.

"When your day's work is over then you are in clover! And life is one beautiful rhyme, no trouble annoying, each one is enjoying. The good old summertime!" They sang out loud, in unison. They paused into a fit of giggles. The station finally came in to view and they could see the train waiting. They quickly went to the window got their tickets and boarded the train with little time to spare, as the blare of the train whistle sounded.

"Couldn't have timed that better!" Gwen laughed. The train lurched forward and they were off.

* * *

Anna and Gwen walked along Kensington High Street when suddenly, they heard upbeat piano music growing louder. As they got nearer, they could see that a small piano was sitting outside a door that read 'New York Pianos'. Sitting on the piano, playing this piece that Anna now recognized as The Entertainer, was a man with charcoal colored skin. Anna was taken aback by his appearance but immediately changed her expression as to not show it. Anna noticed Gwen was gaping so she nudged her. They watched as some children came up and ran around his piano. Instead of yelling at them he smiled and played faster encouraging them to run like mad, but one crashed into him and fell back. The man stopped playing and looked down at the child, concerned. The child just laughed and the man followed with a hearty chuckle. Anna smiled at the heartwarming scene. Gwen was looking down the road when a huge smile grew on her face.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"We're almost there! Come on, Anna!" Gwen exclaimed, grabbing Anna's arm pulling her through the crowd.

Gwen was headed toward a dark grey building with a deep red marquee over the two front doors. Getting closer Anna could finally see that on the lit up backdrop of the marquee had black letters that read 'Cut Loose Cabaret'. A bulky man stood at the doorway watching people enter. Women in all kinds of dresses were giggling and talking, some with well dressed men on their arms, as they entered the building. They crossed the street and walked toward the door. Anna could hear a steady beat and a sax playing. A man with scruffy hair leaning on the wall gazed at them through tired eyes while taking a long drag on his cigarette. He blatantly scrutinized them up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Gwen... are you sure about this?" Anna asked apprehensively.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be fine..." Gwen trailed off as the doors were opened for them. A young man stood in the corridor next to a coat rack and greeted them with a smile.

"May I take your coat, ladies?" He asked and held out his hand. They took off their jackets and gave them to him. As Anna was fixing one of her dress straps a poster on the side of the wall caught her eye. It read 'Mata Hari performing next week!' with a stunning drawing of a scantily clad woman.

"If you'll just walk through that door you'll see the bar to your left and the stage performance in the center. Enjoy!" he explained. Anna thanked him and Gwen chattered excitedly as they walked to the door but fell silent as it opened to reveal the cabaret.

The music hit Anna first, a large ensemble of dark-skinned men on stage, with the upbeat rhythm, a lively horn section, a baritone saxaphone, and a fast percussion with a deep bass drum that resonated through the floor and up into Anna's body. It felt as if she was the drum and her heartbeat the hammer.

Anna finally looked around at her surroundings to take in the splendor. It was dark with the source of light on the stage and lamps set around. The floor was made of a dark red velvety carpet and the curtains on the side of the stage matched. In front of the stage was a large dancing area with a varnished wooden floor. On the sides of the room were tall tables to stand at and close to the bar sat lavish booths to eat and drink at. The bar was a bit empty seeing as almost everyone was on the dancefloor. There was so many well dressed people talking, dancing, drinking, and laughing. Anna was jerked out of her stupor when a group of girls ran out of the entrance one of them colliding with her causing her to bump into Gwen.

"Sorry!" Anna apologized but they already ran past.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." She said, turning to Gwen. They made their way through the cluster and took a seat at the bar.

"What'll ya have?" the brusque bartender asked.

"Might I have a glass of cider?" She requested. He grunted and started making her drink. Gwen was still looking around, too distracted to order.

"One shilling." the bartender said. Anna exchanged the money for her drink.

"This is amazing." Anna addressed Gwen. She took a sip from her cup, looking around at the grandeur of the place.

Gwen finally pulled her eyes away and turned to Anna. "Anna, I am so glad we could go! And thanks for coming with me!" Gwen beamed; her smile reaching her eyes.

"Well, I'm happy you convinced me to come!" Anna laughed. She turned to watch everyone dancing and was just amazed at how wild and carefree. One could let go of all inhibitions when dancing here, and in a place like this you could truly be yourself without societal propriety's burden. A smile grew on her face with these thoughts and she turned back to Gwen.

"Shall we dance?" Anna asked excitedly.

Gwen looked at her with wide eyes, glanced at the people, then back again. Her smile faltered.

"Everyone's just so dressed up and dancing beautifully... I just don't think I'm up to snuff."

"Gwen, look around! Is anyone paying us any mind?" Anna stood, taking Gwen's hand to stand her up, too. "And I think we look just as good as most in this crowd!" She remarked.

"Mmm...okay, let's go then!" Gwen giggled. Anna abruptly yanked her away to the dance floor. As there was more women to men, there were many groups of girls dancing together with a few couples dancing in between. Anna found them a relatively open area and started moving to the rhythm, tugging on Gwen's hand urging her to follow suit. She swayed her hips to the beat of the drum and glided to the right, turning them in their area. Gwen grew more familiar and freer with her movements as Anna guided her. They twisted and spun around the dance floor, fully enjoying this well-deserved release. Anna felt like she was truly in her element. As the song ended Anna spoke loud enough for Gwen to hear her over the din.

"I take back my previous statement." She said.

"And what was that?" Gwen asked.

"I hope to come here more than once!" Anna said with an impish smile.

* * *

Many more chapters to come! Do you think I should make this an AU back-story to the canon storyline or should I make it all AU? Any reviews are welcome!


End file.
